The Changing Heart
by KokoroNohii
Summary: Can a Hollow learn to love?  Branching off from the original kidnapping plot.  *Warning! May contain spoilers!*
1. Heartless

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo! This is the only time I will say this, mmkai. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Heartless**

**~x~**

Moonlight pooled between the bars on the window, casting a few small blocks of silver light on the stone floor of the prison cell. In utter silence a young girl knelt, bathed in the luminescence. Though at first glance one would think her completely still, her slender, feminine frame trembled ever so slightly. Eyes as blue as sapphires gazed up at the curve of the moon shining down upon her, reflecting in the deep orbs. Her long ginger hair cascaded down past her shoulders, glossy and straight, interrupted only by the two tiny blue hair clips nestling above her ears. She clasped her hands together in her lap, knuckles bone white and strained.

**"Please..."** She whispered anxiously, her voice barely audible. **"Please let them be okay..."**

A single tear spilled from her eye, running down her cheek like a raindrop and splashing onto the unforgiving floor.

The heavy door behind her creaked open and settled with a dull _thud_ against the wall. Inoue Orihime let out a small gasp as she staggered up, turning to face the gloom with wide eyes. Out of the darkness a figure materialised, each slow footstep tapping on stone as he approached. He came to a stop several feet away, his pale form half hidden in the shadows. Orihime swallowed, feeling the fear spread through her limbs, freezing her to the spot.

**"You have disobeyed me."** A voice said, quiet and dangerous. Cold, empty green eyes met her own.

Orihime couldn't speak and merely shook her head in response. Her heart pounded in her chest. His eyes narrowed.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. Orihime was slammed against the wall, strong fingers wrapped around her throat, lifting her off her feet. She cried out in pain and shock.

**"I believe I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me."** Ulquiorra said flatly.

His face was inches from her own, and she gazed in terror at those dead eyes bearing down upon her. **"You brought this upon yourself, woman."**

His fingers tightened, choking her. Orihime gasped for breath, struggling in vain against his vice like grip. Her feet kicked out, but she might as well be resisting stone. It was useless. The Arrancar was powerful enough to level this entire fortress, holding Orihime in place was beyond easy for him. Killing her would be even easier. Against him, she was helpless. Her head swam as she began to lose consciousness, her brain screaming for oxygen, her limbs became weak and limp.

And then his grip loosened.

The cold hard floor rose up to meet her as she crumpled, landing in a heap at his feet. Face down and unable to move Orihime simply lay there, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Stars danced in front of her eyes and her head throbbed painfully from where she had hit the ground. A steady tapping sound told her Ulquiorra was walking away. Even temporarily stunned and disorientated as she was, she didn't imagine for a second her tormentor was done with her yet. Sure enough a few minutes later the tapping got closer as he returned from the food cart.

**"I will tell you one final time. Eat."** He said tonelessly.

Orihime felt herself pulled upright into a sitting position. She leant against the wall, her eyes wandering vaguely as she tried to focus. The room spun. Fingers tipped her chin and she found herself gazing once more into those cold, empty eyes.

**"If you do not I **_will_** force feed you. Understand, woman?"** He shoved something into her lap and in one fluid motion rose, releasing her and stepping away.

Orihime glanced down at the rice bowl in her hands. With a shaky sigh she picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. Her tormentor stood nearby, calm and composed with his hands in his pockets and his face devoid of expression, watching his prisoner intently. When she was done she let the bowl clatter to the ground and drew her knees up to her chest, sobbing into her skirts.

Without another word Ulquiorra turned and left, the tails of his uniform flapping behind him as he headed for the door. He was done here. There was nothing more to be said. The woman had learnt her lesson.

Still, something made him pause. He glanced over his shoulder at her shaking, defeated form and felt his gut clench slightly. He frowned. Causing the woman pain and suffering did not give him pleasure. Ulquiorra was not capable of feeling pleasure. He didn't feel anything, in all honesty. Fear, sorrow, remorse, confusion, sympathy, happiness, love...none of it affected him. It was why he was such a formidable foe. He did not have emotions to hold him back, to weaken him.

And yet...why did the sight of her so distressed, and at his own hand, cause him to feel like there was a weight in his stomach? Physically the Arrancar could feel pain, but this was not pain. This was something else. Something mental rather than physical. Emotions? Could it be that this woman had made him feel something? Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

**"Impossible."** He muttered.

The heavy door creaked open once more and without glancing back at the girl, he left.

* * *

**Rate and review please? This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate the feedback! ^_^**


	2. Lonely Prisoner

**Chapter 2 - Lonely prisoner**

**~x~**

Days and weeks passed by, slowly blurring into months.

However, time did not really seem to apply in this terrible, inhospitable place; it was always night outside her prison window. How long had it been since she was kidnapped? Orihime couldn't remember. One thing she did know by now, however, was that no one was going to come for her. If anyone had intended to rescue her after she had gone missing they would have come by now.

Orihime tried to ignore the sorrow that crept into her heart at this thought, but as the months went by and the chances of rescue dimmed each day, she could not help but feel hopeless. They had abandoned her. True to her nature though, Orihime tried to be positive and content herself with the fact that at least by coming here she had helped them, and that perhaps they simply did not know where she had gone. Yes, that must be it. Still, she often wondered if her friends thought of her as much as she thought of them, even after all this time.

If there was anything that threatened to tip her over the edge and cause her to sink into the despair that inevitably awaited her, it was loneliness. In all her time in Las Noches she rarely saw anyone, much less interacted with them. She was desperate for a kind word or friendly greeting. Just something, anything to make her feel a little less empty inside. Unfortunately the only time she was allowed out of her cell was when Lord Aizen desired to speak with her, which had only happened twice since her kidnapping. Oh, and the occasional times when she was required to heal the Espada. On such excursions she was told to keep her head down, be polite and respectful and do whatever was asked of her without question, which left little room for conversation. Not that Aizen or the Espada really cared what she had to say anyway.

The only person she saw with regularity was Ulquiorra, and ever since that incident awhile back she hadn't been able to face him. He had seen her succumb to despair, and Orihime felt ashamed of herself for showing her weakness. As such she had resolved to be strong whenever she saw him, even though she felt like she might fall apart at any moment. She refused to look at him, answered his questions with the bare minimum response, and obeyed every order her gave her.

Contrary to her defiance when she was first brought here, she would do as he asked now, not wanting to incite another incident where he would have to force her. Orihime was given three meals a day: breakfast, lunch and dinner. Ulquiorra always arrived at dinner to ensure she ate at least one of her meals. He would stand nearby and watch in silence until she finished, before leaving without a word. This was how it went without fail for many months, until one day...

**~x~**

Orihime dutifully swallowed the last of her rice and pushed the empty bowl away. Ulquiorra turned to leave. Throughout the meal she had kept her head bowed in dignified silence, but now she glanced up at his retreating back. She rose from the table, clasping her hands to her chest.

**"U-Ulquiorra...S-sama...?"** She called out tentatively. Her voice was barely a whisper, unused to speech after so much silence.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Though his face remained as impassive as always, a hint of surprise flickered in his empty green eyes.

**"Yes?"** He asked.

Orihime took a deep breath, hesitating. For the first time in months her heart pounded with nervousness. Under his piercing gaze her idea suddenly seemed foolish. She looked away, unsure whether to continue.

_What am I thinking? This is silly!_ She thought.

Seeing her hesitation Ulquiorra continued walking. He didn't have time for her foolishness. His leaving stirred Orihime's heart. The thought of spending another night alone without someone to talk to made her panic, instantly replacing her doubt.

**"W-wait! Please!"**

Her feet acted of their own accord and she found herself going after him, reaching out to grasp his upper arm. He stopped and turned, staring at her in evident surprise.

**"What is the meaning of this, woman?"** He asked quietly, his gaze intense. He didn't sound angry, though. Just calm as usual, and perhaps intrigued.

Orihime looked up at him, desperation in her sapphire eyes. **"I...I just..."** She stuttered, releasing his arm and looking away, her nervousness clear. She took a shaky breath.

**"C-could I...h-hold you...just for a little b-bit?"** She asked.

Ulquiorra stared at her.

Orihime closed her eyes and moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. She expected to be pushed away at any moment, possibly even punished for such an act. But she was past caring. She needed to hold someone, to touch someone. It didn't matter who.

Ulquiorra was cold and stiff as a stone statue, but standing here like this, embracing him, Orihime was able to pretend otherwise. In the back of her mind she wondered why he hadn't broken the contact, in the back of her mind she was completely terrified thinking he would kill her any second. But at this moment in time Orihime was simply glad of the contact. All other thoughts were ignored as she clung to her captor.

For the first time in months, Orihime smiled.

* * *

**Rate and review please? ^_^**


	3. Unreachable

**Chapter 3 - Unreachable**

**~x~**

**"Inoue Orihime."**

The girl bowed her head, staring fixedly at the floor. **"Yes, Aizen Sama?"**

The brown haired, ex-Shinigami observed her from his seat, his chin resting in his hand. **"Hueco Mundo has been invaded."** He said, sounding almost casual. Orihime's head jerked up, her eyes wide. **"Yes,"** He continued, seeing her reaction. **"It's not difficult to guess who and why. However you are one of us now, so it should not matter to you."** A knowing smirk played on his lips as he spoke.

Orihime remained silent, but the conflict within her was clear in her expression. _They didn't abandon me!_ She thought. Though she felt a rush of relief and happiness at this, she also felt sad. She had allowed herself to be kidnapped so that her friends would be safe. Now they were fighting to free her. It was the opposite of what she wanted. What if they were injured, or worse...killed? She would never be able to forgive herself.

Aizen waved a hand absent-mindedly. **"In any case, you are not safe in your current cell. I'm having you moved to a more secure location."** There was a glint of amusement in his eyes at this. Orihime looked up in surprise.

**"M-moved...? Where to...?"** She asked tentatively. Aizen smirked.

**"Ulquiorra's quarters."** Orihime froze, unsure if she had heard right. **"His rooms are impenetrable. And since you will be near him most of the time, the intruders chances of rescuing you are slim..."**

Orihime had stopped listening. She knew Ulquiorra waited outside the door for her. Did he already know? If so, why had he agreed to this? Inoue got the impression she irritated him. Surely he wouldn't want her around all the time if she was such a bother? Then again, he probably didn't have a choice if Aizen ordered it. Speaking of which, she turned her attention back to him.

**"...in the meantime you will serve me by healing our wounded in the infirmary. Is that clear?"**

**"Y-yes...Aizen Sama..."** She muttered.

**"Good. You are dismissed."**

She left, clutching her shaking hands to her chest. She was to stay with her captor in his own rooms! How unexpected. She felt the familiar weight of worry settle in her stomach. Aizen was right, if she was with Ulquiorra her friends had no chance of winning. A familiar voice interrupted her reverie, cold and toneless as usual.

**"There you are, woman. Follow me."** He began walking, not even glancing back at the girl. As they made their way through the maze of white corridors Orihime couldn't help but wonder how he felt about her moving in. Was he angry? Did he even care at all?

**"We're here."** He stopped in front of a large white door. On the wall next to it was a sensor pad. Ulquiorra touched a pale finger to it and the door slid smoothly open. **"This pad responds to my touch alone. You will not be able to get in or out without me."** He said flatly as he stepped inside. Orihime followed.

The room itself was at least three times as large as her own, and unlike her dark, dank cell it was pure white and brightly lit. It appeared very spacious, having little furniture other than a bed, a table and chair, a desk, a wardrobe and a strange screen on the wall. Everything was neat and clean and perfectly arranged. There was no unnecessary decoration; everything served a purpose.

She spotted a futon on the floor beside the bed which was clearly for her. _Somehow I don't think I'll be getting much sleep..._ She thought with a sigh. There was no way she could rest easy now she knew her friends were out there fighting. And Ulquiorra...how could she ever sleep so close to him? It seemed unreal that she was here, in his very chambers. She glanced across at him. She couldn't imagine him doing something so apparently Human as sleeping.

**"I didn't realise that Hollows..."** She trailed off, looking away. Ulquiorra gazed at her dispassionately.

**"That we sleep?"** He finished. She nodded.

**"We do not need to. However it is a good way for us to restore our energy. I try to get at least 3 hours a night. Is your curiosity satisfied, woman?"** He tilted his head, and his eyes seemed to glint, as if he were amused. Inoue twisted her hands together, looking awkward.

**"Oh...yes..."** She replied slowly. Then paused.

**"A-actually I did w-wonder..."** She took a breath, not meeting his eyes. **"I did wonder why y-you...why you don't show m-much...emotion...compared to the other Espada..."** It was a rather personal question. One which Orihime didn't really expect him to answer once she'd said it.

_Oh no, I've pushed him too far._ She thought anxiously. There was indeed a tense silence for several seconds, before Ulquiorra spoke.

**"There is very little in this world that affects me enough to make me feel emotion."** He said simply.

**"Get some rest, woman. You will be needed at the Infirmary later."** Without another word he turned and left. Orihime exhaled shakily. _So he is capable of emotion..._ She contemplated. He was pretty far from being friendly...but no one was unreachable. For a long time after he'd gone she stared at the door, deep in thought.


	4. Heal Them

**Chapter 4 - Heal them**

**~x~**

_"Until now..."_

That was what the little voice in the back of Ulquiorra's mind had said when he answered Orihime's question.

_"There is very little in this world that affects me enough to make me feel emotion...until now."_ He wondered as he led the girl to the Infirmary. He frowned, unable to fathom why his mind would come up with such a strange statement. what he did know was that when she'd asked him that question he'd experienced the same gut clench he had before when he saw Orihime crying. He'd also felt it when she embraced him, and when Aizen had informed him the girl would be moved into his own rooms. He didn't know what it meant though, and it frustrated him slightly.

Why did I think that?

Orihime gasped in horror as they entered the Infirmary. Seemingly countless wounded Arrancar lay bleeding and groaning on the beds. Some missing limbs, some with serious cuts and bruises, some with cracked masks. They cried out in obvious pain. Her hands flew up to her mouth. It was like a war zone.

A small pressure against her back urged her forwards.

**"Go. Heal them."** Said a low voice in her ear. She glanced over her shoulder at the Espada behind her. He had been acting somewhat unusually today, she'd noticed.

**"B-but..I...I can't..."** She stuttured, trembling. She had never seen such suffering. She swayed slightly, feeling faint. A hand on her waist made her jump, but she realised Ulquiorra was merely steadying her.

**"Aizen has ordered you to help. You cannot refuse."** He warned.

When she continued to hesitate, he pulled her around to face him. His other hand tilted her chin up and he gazed impatiently into her eyes.

**"Woman, you were fearless enough to come to Hueco Mundo by yourself. You were fearless enough to defy me when I ordered you to eat. Yet now you are afraid?"** He arched an eyebrow and released her. She stepped back, speechless. He continued to stare at her, his expression as apathetic and unreadable as always, before eventually turning to leave.

**"What was that about...?"** Orihime murmured to herself. He was right though. She had promised herself she would be strong. What was a bit of blood compared to everything she'd seen and done so far? Rolling up her sleeves Orihime leant down over the nearest Hollow, her jaw set with determination.

**~x~**

Several hours later she left the Infirmary. All the Hollows had been healed and Ulquiorra hadn't returned for her, so she attempted to make her own way back to his room, assuming he'd meet her there. It didn't cross her mind to escape, as she was so tired it took all her effort just to navigate the maze of corridors whilst remaining upright. Such mass healing had drained her strength considerably.

She reached the door and knocked wearily. No answer. He must not have arrived back yet. _Great._ She thought, rubbing her eyes. She needed to sleep. _I can't get in without him._ She sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. She had no other choice but to wait for the Espada's return. Before long her eye lids drooped and she was asleep.

Steady footsteps tapped against the stone floor as Ulquiorra approached.

He stopped when he reached Orihime, gazing down at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful when resting, he noticed. All her worries and fears gone from her face, as if she'd never been kidnapped. He exhaled slowly. There it was again. That sensation in his stomach.

**"Woman..."** He said quietly. She did not stir.

His expression seemed to soften and he knelt down, picking her up in his arms. Her red hair trailed past his arm, rippling with the movement as he carried her limp body through the doorway. He lay her gently on his own bed, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

**"What is it you do to me?"** He muttered, watching her.

After a few minutes he retrieved the sheet from her futon and draped it across her sleeping form. As he left the room he dimmed the lights.

_Sleep well, Inoue Orihime..._ He thought.

Somewhere, deep in her unconsciousness, Orihime smiled.


End file.
